TITANES DEL KUNG FU
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: tras haber sido elegido guerrero dragon y derrotar a tai lung y a lord shen po, junto con tigresa seran elegidos para ser los nuevos pilotos del gran y poderoso GIPSY DANGER pero en su camino encontraran algunos cuantos problemas y desafios
1. Chapter 1: seleccion de pilotos

HOOOOOLAAAAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES COMO LES HABIA DICHO EN EL CAPITULO 13 DE NUESTRA VIDA DE HOY Y MAÑANA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y OJALA LES GUSTE

NOTA – ninguno de los personajes de PACIFIC RIM y KUNG FU PANDA no me pertenecen solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 1: selección de pilotos y una declaración

Paso un año y medio después de que po fuera elegido guerrero dragon y haber derrotado a tai lung y a lord shen el año actual era 1999 y el guerrero dragon estaba enamorado de tigresa ella lo sabia y ese amor era correspondido pero por miedo al rechazo no lo decían como lo decía en el nombre el valle de la paz todo era muy pacifico pero en otras partes del mundo todo era un caos algo llamado kaiju un monstruo enorme ataco la ciudad de venesia Italia tardaron mas de 6 dias hasta que los jets, los tanques y los misiles lo derribaran pero tres ciudades fueron destruidas y miles de personas perdieron la vida pero no fue todo una semana después hubo otro ataque en la ciudad de gongmen en china y otro en mexico distrito federal el mundo estaba desesperado hicieron a un lado sus diferencias y unieron fuerzas para buscar la solución y nos dimos cuenta de que para pelear con monstruos debíamos crear nuestros propios monstruos y asi se inicio el programa jaeger un robot de la misma altura que un kaiju pero la carga neuronal del jaeger era demasiado para un solo piloto asi que se implemento un sistema de dos pilotos hemisferio derecho y hemisferio izquierdo empezamos a ganar…. Los jeager ganaban cada pelea los jeager se volvieron héroes, los pilotos estrellas, el terror en publicidad, y los kaiju en juguetes pero cuando todo parecía tranquilo solo estaba empezando lo peor en el valle de la paz todo era magnifico para po, pero lo que no sabia era que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar

Mientras entrenaba un grupo de soldados imperiales llegaron al valle en busca del guerrero dragon preguntaron en cada tienda cada vendedor ambulante hasta que fueron a preguntar al palacio de jade

Soldado 1 – ojala este aquí (parado frente a la puerta del palacio)

Soldado 2- obviamente esta aquí (frente a la puerta del palacio)

Soldado 3 – tocare la puerta (se acerca a la puerta y empieza a tocar)

Tardo un rato en haber respuetas hasta que un panda rojo abrió la puerta era el maestro shifu y como siempre el atendía la puerta detrás de el los cinco furiosos y po

Shifu – buenas tardes caballeros en que les podemos ayudar (cara seria pero firme)

Soldado 1 – buenas tardes es ud el maestro shifu

Shifu – si yo soy el maestro shifu

Soldado 2 – fuimos enviados por el emperador de china en persona (mostrando un pergamino)

Soldado 3 – con un mensaje importante dirijido al guerrero dragon

Shifu – (quedo sorprendido por lo que le había dico el soldado) para que es el mensaje

Soldado 2 – lo siento pero es algo "CLASIFICADO" y solo lo sabra cuando el guerrero dragon se entere

Soldado 1 – hablando de el donde esta

Po – (detrás de shifu) yo soy el guerrero dragon en que le puedo ayudar

Soldado 3 – buenas tardes guerrero dragon tenemos un mensaje de el emperador para ud

Tigresa – y de que se trata (pensando: ahora que habrá echo po)

Soldado 2 – el mensaje dice (habre el pergamino y lee)

Principio de el mensaje

EMPERADOR

GUERRERO DRAGON POR MEDIO DE ESTE MENSAJE LE DOY MIS FELICITACIONES YA QUE UD Y OTRA PERSONA DE SU CONFIANSA SERAN LOS NUEVOS PILOTOS DE EL JAEGER

LLAMADO GIPSY DANGER UD Y ESA PERSONA SERAN ORIENTADOS Y INSTRUCCIONADOS DE CÓMO SE DEBE PILOTAR ESTE ROBOT TAN PODEROSO ESTE NO ES UNA INVITACION UDS HAN SIDO

SELECCIONADOS PARA DEFENDER A SU PAIS Y SE LO DIRE DE ESTA MANERA

(EL DESTINO DE NUESTRO PAIS Y EL MUNDO ESTA EN SUS MANOS)

ATTE. EL EMPERADOR DE CHINA

Fin de la carta

Soldado 1 – como a escuchado guerrero dragon nuestro país esta lidiando con una nueva amenaza y esperamos que ud acepte

Po – (pensando: el futuro de nuestro país esta en mis manos debo aceptar además debo proteger a la mujer que amo) acepto su oferta

Todos – QUEEEEE? (sorprendidos por la respuesta de su amigos)

Soldado 2 – gracias por aceptar… ahora como dice la carta una persona de su confianza serán seleccionadas asi que diganos quien lo acompañara

Tigresa – (pensando: esto no puede ser se ira demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera eh tenido oportunidad de declararme pero… según dice la carta una persona puede acompañarlo y esa persona…. Sere yo) yo lo acompañare

Todos – QUEEEEE? (sorprendidos)

Po – (sorprendido) enserio quieres ir conmigo tigresa (pensando: será que siente algo por mi o es que tiene miedo de que meta la pata)

Tigresa – enserio po además necesitas a alguien que te cuide la espalda (sonrojada)

Po – gracias tigresa eres una buenas amiga (sonrojado)

Soldado 3 – pues no se diga vayan a preparar su equipaje en un rato iremos a los muelles y tomaremos un barco y partiremos con dirección a la bahía de Hong Kong ahí iremos hacia shatterdome la estación jaeger ahi es donde conocerán al gipsy danger

Po – que es gipsy danger (confundido)

Soldado 1 – gipsy danger es un robot avanzado creado para pelear contra los kaiju

Tigresa – y que es un kaiju? (confundida)

Soldado 3 – es un monstruo enorme cada vez son mas grandes y diferentes cada vez

Po – serán difíciles de vencer? (interesado)

Soldado 2 – no si sabes pelear (sonríe burlonamente)

Soldado 1 – vayan a preparar su equipaje partimos en 10 minutos

Po y tigresa no perdieron tiempo y fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones a guardar ciertas cosas ropa lámparas y unas cuantas sabanas pero po además de eso empaco sus figuras de acción tigresa había terminado de empacar y estaba fuera en el pasillo esperando a po pero curiosa por saber que sucedia adentro abrió la puerta y vio a po jugando con sus figuras de acción y no pudo evitar reir un poco por tal escena

Tigresa – (pensando: debo decírselo) po

Po – aah (grita asustado) nunca me hagas eso

Tigresa – lo siento po no era mi intensión asustarte de esa manera (sonríe maliciosamente)

Po – eso dicelo a mi corazón (poniéndose la mano en el pecho) hay mi corazón

Tigresa – (preocupada se acerca y le pone la mano en el pecho) lo siento po (comienza a masajear el pecho de po) tranquilo po

Po – gracias tigresa (comienza a sonrojarse) por que me cuidas tanto

Tigresa – (pensando: bien tigresa llego la hora) te cuido tanto porque no quiero que te pase nada malo

Po – que quieres decir con eso (pensando: en serio dira lo que siente por mi)

Tigresa – quiero decir que (se acerca al rostro de po lentamente) te amo po (besa a po con mucho amor y cariño)

Po estaba congelado pero en su interior estaba feliz de saber que la mujer que ama le correspondió los sentimientos que el tenia hacia ella

Tigresa – (comenzó a separar el beso dejando un rastro de baba y se limpio la boca) te amo po es por eso que me ofreci a ir contigo

Po – tigresa yo también te amo pero por temor a que no me correpondieras no lo hacia pero ahora que tu me lo dices yo te digo "TE AMO TIGRESA" y siempre lo are (vuelve a besar a la felina) es por eso que acepte ir

Tigresa – lo estas haciendo por amor o por querer protegerme (confundida)

Po – por ambas cosas

Tigresa – no se si lo sabes po pero todo este año y medio que has estado viviendo junto a mi y el resto crees que soy muy indefensa (sonrisa burlona)

Po – no eres indefensa con enemigos de nuestro tamaño (acaricia la mejilla de tigresa) pero escuchaste al soldado esas cosas llamadas kaiju son enormes y mas fuertes que nosotros (baja la cabeza en señal de preocupación y angustia) y tengo miedo que pueda ocurrirte algo

Tigresa – hay po (lo abraza en señal de consolasion) tranquilo por eso es que decidi ir contigo para que asì puedas cuidarme

Po – entonces no se diga mas tu y yo iremos a combatir a esas cosas (levanta la mano) que dices tigresa

Tigresa – (toma la mano de po y la une con la suya) digo que aplastemos unos cuantos traseros de kaiju (sonríe)

Ambos maestros se empezaron a besar después de tres minutos salieron de la habitación de po tomaron sus equipajes y fueron con los soldados al llegar a la entrada del palacio se despidieron de sus amigos y emprendieron su viaje hacia una nueva aventura pero esta vez la empezarían como pareja al llegar al muelle subieron a un barco con velas blancas y estaba bautizado como el INTERCEPTOR según decían era el barco mas rápido de toda china y el Caribe

Capitán – parece que han llegado (sonríe al ver a los soldados y a los guerreros subir a su barco) LEVEN ANLCAS, ICEN LAS VELAS PREPARENSE A SARPAR (gritando ordenes)

Tripulación – SI CAPITAN (dicen al unisono y se ponen a trabajar)

Capitán – (baja por las escaleras hasta la cubierta superior) soldados bienvenidos al interceptor

Soldado 1 – gracias capitán

Capitán – (voltea la mirada hacia po y tigresa) ellos son los seleccionados para el programa jaeger (señalando a po y tigresa)

Soldado 3 – si son ellos (afirmando la respuesta)

Capitán – um (se acerca a po y tigresa y le extiende la mano) un gusto conocerlos

Po – (dudoso estrecha la mano del cpitan) el gusto es nuestro

Capitán – (sonríe) soy el capitán Beckett y yo los llevare hasta Hong Kong

Po – (sonríe mas confiado) mucho gusto capitán mi nombre es po y ellas mi no…. Mi compañera tigresa (nervioso)

Tigresa – (sonríe) soy su novia es un gusto conocerlo señor Beckett (estrecha la mano del capitán)

Beckett – pues asi cambia la cosa hombre (sonríe) si es tu novia no te pongas nervioso que no te de pena mostrar que la amas para eso son pareja no para demostrarse amor

Po – (sonrojado) ese es un buen punto señor Beckett

Beckett – por favor dime beck

Po – de acuerdo beck (sonríe)

Maestre – señor las velas están isadas, el viento el favorable y estamos listos para partir llegaremos a la bahía de Hong Kong mañana por la mañana

Beckett – excelente, maestre vaya al timon fije el curso hacia hong Kong ya sabes donde debemos atracar

Maestre – si capitán (se va hacia el timon)

Beckett – deben estar cansados verdad

Po – un poco si

Beckett – síganme los llevare a sus camarotes (empieza a caminar y po y tigresa lo siguen)

Después de caminar un poco por el barco llegan a los camarotes

Beckett – (abriendo la puerta del camarote secundario) aquí esta su camarote instalence como deseen

Po – gracias beck (entra en el camarote)

Tigresa – muchas gracias capitán (entra en el camarote) um es un camarote muy bonito

Beckett – un detalle solo hay una cama por lo cual creo que tendrán que compartirla (sonríe coquetamente)

Po – (sonrojado al extremo) no habrá problema con eso oh si tigresa (nervioso)

Tigresa - (sonrojada al extremo) no de todos modos somos pareja y no creo que haya nada de malo en dormir juntos (nerviosa)

Beckett – (sonríe) asi se habla, una cosa mas mi camarote esta aquí abajo si necesitan algo solo den tres pisotones y subiré lo mas rápido que pueda

Po – de acuerdo y muchas gracias beck

Beckett – de nada po (sale del camarote dejando solos a tigresa y a po)

N/A- este beckett es como el cutler beckett de piratas del Caribe solo que este es bueno

Tigresa – po podrías salir un momento necesito ponerme mi pijama (sonrojada)

Po – claro (sale del camarote)

y salio a esperar y luego de un tiempo tigresa le aviso que ya podía entrar. Al entrar casi le pega una hemorragia nasal al ver a tigresa con un pantaloncillo estilo short de 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y en sus pechos unos paños casi transparentes envueltos en vendas

Tigresa – y como me veo (sonrojada al extremo)

Po - h... t... pmm...d..g.s (no sabia que decir no dejaba de ver su entre pierna y sus piernas bien definidas junto con su abdomen al descubierto y sus pechos, que nunca penso que eran tan... tan... tan bueno! algo grandes) te ves… hermosa

Tigresa – lo dices en serio (sonrojada) y que piensas de mi cuerpo (sonrio coquetamente)

Po – pienso que es un cuerpo esculpido por los angeles y detallado por las diosas (sonríe coquetamente)

Tigresa – (se acerca lentamente a el moviendo su cola de manera sensual) lo dices en serio (al acercarse demasiado con sus brazos rodea el cuello del panda)

Po – (pone sus manos en la cintura de la felina) lo digo con toda la seriedad del mundo (se acerca lentamente al rostro de la felina)

Tigresa – eso me alegra por este cuerpo apartir de este dia te pertenecerá (se acerca al rostro de po y le da un tierno beso) a ti y nada mas a ti

Po comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la maestra haciendo que esta se estremeciera el beso duro unos 50 segundos por el aire (maldito aire) después se separaron lentamente y se dirijieron a la cama se acostaron y se dieron unos cuantos besitos luego de un rato se hico de noche ya habían sarpado en dirección hacia hong Kong seguían besándose pero después de un rato separaron y comenzaron a hablar de su situación

Tigresa – y como crees que se vea el Gipsy Danger (intrigada)

Po – no lo se pero si tiene ese tipo de nombre imagino que será BARBARO! (emocionado) solo espero que podamos manejarlo muy bien

Tigresa – y esos kaijus como crees que sean (curiosa)

Po – deben ser horribles (bosteza) aaah creo que deberíamos dormir un poco

Tigresa – bueno ya que quieres dormir (se acurruca a un lado del panda y le besa la mejilla) buenas noches po (cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormida)

Po – buenas noches tigresa (besa la frente de la felina, cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormido)

Durmieron sin ninguna preocupación bueno solo con una que iria a pasar en su nueva aventura podrían ganarla o perderla

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI LES GUSTO DIGANME SI QUIEREN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO O NO PERO AUNQUE NO LO QUIERAN LO HARE XD PORQUE CUANDO INICIO UNA HISTORIA LA TERMINO AQUÍ SE DESPIDE ROCK ROJA Y COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS SE QUE MUY POCOS ESTAN VIENDO ESTE FIC PERO AUN ASI GRACIAS A LEONARD KINWAY GRACIAS A TI Y PRONTO MUCHOS MAS HARAN POSIBLES CADA UNO DE LOS ESPISODIOS DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO

NOTA – ninguno de los personajes de PACIFIC RIM y KUNG FU PANDA no me pertenecen solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 2: llegada a la bahía de Hong Kong, conociendo al equipo, conociendo a los Jaegers, y una inesperada sorpresa

Tras una larga noche de descanso el comenzaba a asomarse sobre el horizonte los maestros comenzaron a despertarse pero ninguno de los dos sabia lo que había sucedido anoche la maestra tigresa fue la primera en despertarse se empezó a levantar pero al incorporarse con la mano izquierda sintió algo peludo y suave haciendo que la maestra sonriera al ver lo que era, era el pelaje de po el cual al sentir la mano de tigresa en su estomago se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro

Po – aaah (bosteza) buenos días tigresa (sonríe)

Tigresa – buenos días po (se acerca al rostro de po y lo besa) como dormiste

Po – mejor desde que tu duermes a mi lado mejor (le regresa el beso)

Tigresa – (sonrojada) es hora de levantarse es de dia y deberíamos llegar a hong Kong demasiado pronto (se levanta)

Po – tienes razón (se levanta de la cama) me pondré mis sandalias, mi pantalón y saldré para que tu te cambies

Tigresa – de acuerdo (sonríe)

Po – bien (sonríe) ahora donde esta mi pantalón (buscando su pantalón)

Tigresa – um (buscando el pantalón de po) ahí esta (señala a un lado de la cama)

Po – donde (voltea la mirada hacia donde señalaba tigresa) o ahí esta (va en dirección al pantalón lo levanta y se lo pone) ahora saldré para que tu te cambies (sale de la habitación dejando sola a tigresa)

Tigresa – um ah que afortunada soy (se comienza a vestir)

Po – que afortunado soy (desde fuera de el camarote) bueno ire a pre… (voltea la mirada y no cree lo que ve)

El barco estaba deztrosado el mástil secundario estaba destruido por completo los costados de los barcos tenían agujeros parte de el casco estaba destruida y por toda la cubierta había una cosa azul que desconocía que era se acerco para tocarla pero antes de tocar algo que le hubiera podido quitar la mano beckett lo detuvo

Beckett – (sosteniendo la mano de po) yo no haría eso si fuera tu

Po – que es esa cosa azul (confundido)

Beckett – es azul kaiju…. Un material toxico como el acido (aspecto serio) en otras palabras es sangre de kaiju

Po – que sucedió anoche aquí en el barco (mas confundido)

Beckett – anoche hubo un ataque kaiju nombre clave: Yamanashi anoche ataco a media noche

Po – anoche hubo un ataque kaiju (sorprendido)

Beckett – si y tuvimos suerte de que STRIKER EUREKA estuviera cerca para ayudarnos

Po – STRIKER EUREKA (confundido)

Beckett – si STRIKER EUREKA no lo conoces pero cuando lleguemos a shatterdome todas las preguntas que tengas se te serán contestadas

Tigresa – oye po (sale del camarote y se sorprende) que sucedió aquí, y que es esa cosa azul

Po y Beckett – es azul kaiju y anoche hubo un ataque kaiju (responden al unisono)

Tigresa – hubo un ataque kaiju anoche (sorprendida)

Po – es una larga historia luego te explico que sucedió

Maestre – CAPITAN DIVISO LA BAHIA DE HONG KONG

Beckett – (saca un catalejo y observa la bahía de Hong Kong) ahí esta shatterdome

Po – ya llegamos a shatterdome

Beckett – según mis cálculos y considerando el viento llegaremos en…. 5 minutos

Tigresa – entonces creo que debemos guardar nuestro equipaje (entra de nuevo en el camarote)

Po – yo te sigo (entra al camarote)

Tras haber guardado de nuevo el equipaje llegaron a la bahía de shatterdome la estación de los jaegers en el momento de haber llegado una persona los estaba esperando un hombre negro vestido de negro (ya lo se que racista sone XD) y unas dos personas mas un hombre blanco y una chica japonesa que al ver que el INTERCEPTOR o lo que quedaba de el se acercaba se dirijieron al muelle

Beckett – Mariscal un gusto verlo de nuevo

Mariscal – el gusto es mio señor Beckett (se estrechan las manos) ellos vienen con uds

Beckett – si señor (da ¼ de vuelta y señala a po y tigresa) ellos son

Mariscal – um (se acerca dudoso a po y a tigresa) estonces uds dos fueron seleccionados para ser los nuevos pilotos del Gipsy

Po – ah si señor (responde dudosamente)

Mariscal – (extiende la mano en señal de saludo) mucho gusto señor aaaah….

Po – Po (estrecha la mano del mariscal) señor Po ping mariscal

Stacker P – mi nombre es stacker pentescot (cara seria) pero para ti y ella soy mariscal entendido

Po – entendido señor (expresión seria)

Hombre – con que tu eres el nuevo que piloteara a mi queridísimo Gipsy Danger (tono de incredulidad)

Mujer – tranquilo Raleigh (calmándolo)

Raleigh – perdón Mako es que no me gusta la idea de que alguien mas pilotee a Gipsy

Mako – Raleigh has sido el piloto de Gipsy por mas de 15 años es hora que alguien mas tome el control (le sonríe tiernamente)

Raleigh – será difícil decirle adiós a mi querido gipsy

Po – escucha raleigh cierto

Raleigh – si asi me llamo

Po – te prometo que no dejare que toquen demasiado a gipsy de acuerdo (sonríe)

Raleigh – jum eso espero panda (sonríe)

Mariscal – no hay tiempo para las presentaciones (interrumpiendo) señorita Mako

Mako – si mariscal

Mariscal – les mostraremos las intalaciones, y a los equipos, después ud y el señor Raleigh los llevaran a su jaeger quedo claro

Mako y Raleigh – si señor (responden al unisono)

Mariscal – señor po, señorita tigresa (voltea a ver a Po y a tigresa) siganos por favor (comienza a caminar hacia la estación)

Po y tigresa – si señor (lo siguen)

No caminaron mucho solo caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta pero el mariscal les dijo que era un ascensor en el caul habían algunos órganos de kaiju, antes de cerrar la puerta del ascensor dos personas de aspecto científico comenzaron a decir

Doctor 1 – esperen, esperen no cierren. (corriendo al ascensor)

Doctor 2- un momento, esperen un momento por favor (corriendo al ascensor con un poco de cojeo)

Tras haber corrido llegaron al ascensor y jaderano por el cansancio

Doctor 1 – atrás estos especímenes de kaiju son muy difíciles de conseguir pueden ver pero no tocar (jadenando de cansancio)

Mariscal – señores y señoras, nuestro equipo de investigación, el doctor gottlieb, y el doctor geiszler

Geiszler – ah no, o usen demasiadas formalidades díganme newt, solo mi madre me dice Doctor (sonríe en señal de broma) (voltea la mirada hacia el segundo docotor) hermann son seres humanos por que no saludas

Gottlieb – ya te dije que no me digas de tu enfrente de los demás, soy un doctor con 10 años de indudable experiencia

Newton – o si lo lamento 10 años de experiencia, ya lo lamento mucho (se quita las mangas de la camisa y deja libre unos tatuajes de kaiju los cuales no pasararon desapercibidos por la mirada del joven Raleigh)

Raleigh - ¿Quién es ese? Yamarashi (refiriéndose a un pequeño kaiju)

Newton – este pequeño kaiju, si lo reconociste (sorprendido por la pregunta y respuesta de Raleigh)

Raleigh – como no hacerlo mi hermano y yo lo vencimos en 1984

Newton – fue uno de los mas grandes de categoría 3, eran 2500 toneladas de algo increíble

Todos en el ascensor se le quedaron viendo con cara de (este sujeto esta loco o que) incluyendo a po y tigresa

Newton – (reacciona eh intenta remediar lo que dijo) o algo horrible como quieran

Gottlieb – discúlpenlo pero los kaiju son su pasión los ama

Newton – cállate hermann, no los amo si, los estudio y a diferencia de muchos quiero ver uno vivo y tal vez de cerca (ilusionado)

El acensor se detuvo y el mariscal les dio la señal a po y tigresa de que debían bajar pero antes de bajar Raleigh se acerco a newton le puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo

Raleigh – creeme no querras hacer eso (le quita la mano del hombro y baja del ascensor)

Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo por el cual pasaban ingenieros y demás tipos de personas

Po – esa es su Division de investigación (tono de broma)

Mariscal – aunque no lo creas son los mejores investigadores que pudimos conseguir (dijo sin parar de caminar)

Tigresa – aunque hay que admitir que sabe mucho sobre esos kaijus (dice sin parar de caminar)

Dejan de caminar al ver que el mariscal Raleigh y mako se detienen frente a una puerta blindada

Po – por que paramos (confundido)

Mariscal – señorita mako abra la puerta

Mako – (asiente y va hacia un panel de acceso y introduce un código el cual después de introducirlo se escucha un click en la puerta haciendo que esta se habrá)

Mariscal – señor po, señorita tigresa, BIENVENIDOS AL SHATTERDOME

Al abrirse la puerta por completo dejo ver la bahía era impresionantes cientos de personal de ingeniería, soldaje, armamentos, maquinas, y lo mas impresionante de todo…. LOS JAEGERS, po y tigresa estaban impactados e impresionados por tal lugar miraban en todas direcciones y mientras mas veian mas se asombraban hasta que al dirigir la mirada hacia enfrente quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a los jaegers era demasiada la impresión que po lo único que pudo decir fue

Po – esos son los jaegers (boquiabierto)

Mariscal – asi esos son los jaegers (voltea y señala una parte superior) y ese es el reloj de guerra se reinicia con cada ataque nos mantiene alerta

Reloj de guerra – 00:14:35:44

Tigresa – y como cuantos Jaegers hay aquí en shatterdome (impresionada)

Raleigh – en esta bahía se pueden almacenar 30 jaegers, pero actualmente solo hay 5 de ellos

Po – tan mala es la situación

Mariscal – no, no es tan mala solo que los pilotos que teníamos no cumplían con las ordenes y perdieron la vida

Tigresa – entonces, si murieron fueron por causas suyas

Mako – asi es señorita tigresa

Mariscal – bien es hora de que conozcan a los equipos (comienza a caminar)

Vuelven a caminar y el mariscal espera a llegar a la primera bahía

Mariscal – (voltea la mirada hacia un jaeger y dice su información) ese jaeger de ahí es CRIMSON TYPHOON de china uno de los mas grandes, ensamblado de changzhou, estructura d titaneo sin aleaciones, 50 motores diesel por fibra muscular, un guerrero muy preciso y letal, …. Lo pilotean los hermanos Wei Tang, trillizos, locales, han defendido el puerto de Hong Kong con éxito 7 veces, usan la formación Thundercloud

Po – a si la formación de tres brazos no es asi

Raleigh – (impresionado) si asi es, y si que es muy efectiva

Mariscal – (vuelve a caminar hasta llegar a otra bahía) sigan caminando todavía hay muchos equipos que hay que ver

Todos – si señor (dicen al unisono)

Mariscal – (al llegar a otra bahía señala otro Jaeger y da su información) es tanque de ahí es el primero de los T-90 CHERNO ALFA modelo uno de primera generación el jaeger mas viejo y pesado en servicio, pero que no los engañe señor Po ya que es una maquina de guerra demasiado letal, y ellos son: Sasha y Aleksis kaidanovsky.

Raleigh – ellos son de patrulla perimetral, en el muro siberiano

Mariscal – con ellos se mantuvo intacto por mas de 6 años, 6 años sin casi ningún rasguño

Po – eso si que es impresionante (impresionado)

Mariscal – (vuelve a caminar y al llegar a otra bahia señala otro Jaeger y da su informacion) ese verde de ahí es el ZAPATA es de mexico uno de los mas rapidos del continente americano ensamblado en acapulco, 60 motores diesel por fibra muscular lo pilotean: mario Alberto bustamante romero jr, y Maximiliano rojas sanchez con ellos se a permanecido en buenas condiciones por 7 años

Raleigh – si pero el ZAPATA no es casi tan bueno como GIPSY DANGER

Po – de eso estoy seguro (impresionado)

Mariscal – (vuelve a caminar, hasta llegar a otra bahía, señala a otro jaeger y da su información) y ese Jaeger de ahí… es STRIKER EUREKA el jaeger mas rápido del mundo primer y ultimo de los modelos 5 australia lo decomiso un dia antes de un ataque en sidney, por suerte seguían cerca y pudieron salvar a todos en la ciudad

Po – (volteo a ver el Jaeger y al voltear la mirada vio una figura que se le hacia demasiado conocida) Song

Mariscal – lo pilotean Chuck Hansen y…. (interrumpido por po)

Po – Song eres tu (llamando a la silueta familiar)

Song – (azla la cabeza y piensa: esa voz yo la conozco podría ser) Po (se de la vuelta y mira a un panda familiar) Po eres tu

Po – no solo soy otro panda que se parece a Po obviamente soy yo tontita

Song – Poooo (sale corriendo en dirección a po y al estar lo suficiente cerca lo abrazo) hay po que gusto me da verte (reacciona) un momento…. Que haces aquí en la bahía de Hong Kong

Raleigh – fue seleccionado para ser el nuevo piloto del Gipsy Danger

Song – (impresionada) vaya pues… Bienvenido al programa jaeger

Tigresa – coc, coc odio interrumpir este bonito reencuentro pero (pone una cara de te voy a asesinar) quita tus brazos de mi novio

Song – novio (sorprendida)

Po – no te lo dije tigresa es mi novia

Song – um (lo piensa un segundo) no me importa

Po – me alegra que lo hayas…. (reacciona) espera que dijiste

Tigresa – que dijo (impresionada)

Song – dije (se separa de po y se pone frente a tigresa) que no me importa

Tigresa – debería importarte ya que si te le acercas te matare (saca sus garras)

Song – en serio crees que me dan miedo tus amenazas, después de combatir con esas cosas crees que algo me da miedo

Mariscal – BASTA AHORA MISMO ud señorita song a estado en servicio por mas de 1 año ½ no me haga retirarla (saca su autoridad interna XD)

Song – um aaah si señor (se aleja de tigresa y se va directo al striker eureka) oh una cosa mas po (mete su mano en su bolsillo derecho y saca una píldora) tomate esto lo necesitaras si quieres que el traje te quede bien (le lanza la píldora a po)

Po – (atrapa la píldora) gracias song

Mariscal – y ud señorita tigresa apenas llego hoy y no quiero tener problemas con ud quedo claro

Tigresa – um hu si señor (se pone seria)

Mariscal – señorita mako, señor Raleigh, lleven al señor po y a la señorita tigresa a su jaeger

Po – que será esta píldora que me dio (toma la píldora, la mete en su boca y la traga)

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la panza de po se reducio al estar igual que la panza de tigresa ambos eran igual de flacos ahora y su pantalón como era para mamíferos grandes lo sentía flojo y al bajar la mirada vio que ya no estaba gordo al contrario en lugar de tener lonjas tenia abdominales y ahora se veía un poco mas sexy (esa es la opinión de tigresa y song no la mia) y tigresa al verlo se acerca a el y le besa la mejilla

Tigresa – espero que no tengamos mas problemas con ella

Po – eso espero

Raleigh – oye po ven te llevaremos a ti y a ella al Gipsy Danger

Po – por fin podremos conocer a Gipsy Danger (ansioso)

Tigresa – entonces que estamos esperando vayamos a conocerlo (ilusionada)

Mako – tranquilos no coman ansias (sonríe) ahora sígannos por aquí

Mako comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de donde habían entrado antes caminaron por unos cuantos nivele solo que fueron haciendo unas cuantas pausas ya que cada cinco minutos el pantalón de po se le iba cayendo al estar caminando por todas las instalaciones al llegar a una entrada sin puerta entraron y pudieron observar a varios ingenieros y tecnologistas

Po – vaya en este lugar si que hay mucho personal aquí (sujetando sus pantalones)

Mako – si y lo necesitamos sin ellos no tendríamos a los jaegers

Tigresa – hablando de los jaegers donde ese Gipsy

Raleigh – (señala una especie de ventana) ahí esta

Po y tigresa voltean la mirada hacia donde señalaba y se sorprendieron al ver el Jaeger que les tocaria pilotar al verlo tigresa y po se quedaron impresionados el Gipsy Danger era como se lo habían imaginado

Po – woao ese es Gipsy Danger pero…. Que … BARBARO! De los jaegers anteriores que vimos este es el mejor (super, hiper,mega impresionado) (ya me paresco a Jenny XD)

Tigresa – y este es el Jaeger que pilotaremos eso si que es BARBARO! (Emocionada)

Mako – tiene un reactor nuclear de doble nucleo, y es por eso que este robot sea unico

Raleigh – siempre lo fue mako (pensando: te dejare con estas dos personas ellas te cuidaran de ahora en adelante cuidate y cuidalos a ellos)

Voz - que les parece su vehiculo niños, Casco de acero solido, sin aleaciones, 40 motores por fibra muscular, hiper-rotacion en cada brazo y un nuevo sistema de sinapsis de fluido

Raleigh – (voltea y sonríe) tendo (camina hacia lo que parecía un amigo y lo abraza)ellos dos son los nuevos pilotos del Gipsy

Tendo – un gusto, yo soy tendo el supervisor de los Jaegers y también reviso si hay actividad en el abismo

Po – el abismo? (confundido)

Mako – el abismo es de donde salen los kaiju

Tigresa – desde hace cuanto esta ese abismo (intrigada)

Raleigh – el abismo a existido desde hace 50 años

Po y tigresa – 50 años (sorprendidos)

Mako – si 50 años, pero no hay tiempo de historias vayan a cambiarse su primera mision será pronto y necesitan estar preparados

Raleigh – ahora los llevare a donde permanecerán por casi el resto de sus vidas, o al menos hasta que se cierre el abismo lo que sea primero

Mako – bien síganme los llevare a su habitación (volvió a comenzar a caminar seguida por los demás)

Luego de volver a caminar por las intalaciones y al llegar a lo que parecían las habitaciones abrio lo que parecía la puerta de una habitación

Mako – bienvenidos a su nueva habitación (con el brazo señala la habitación)

Po – es muy bonita (entra a la habitación)

Raleigh – solo hay un problema, solo hay una cama

Tigresa – (se sonroja) no se preocupen ya hemos compartido cama antes verdad po

Po – (se sonroja) si asi es

Mako – es por eso que les asigne esta habitación

Tigresa – por que (confundida)

Raleigh – porque es lo que hacen las parejas no, compartir cuarto

Po – si comparten habitación

Tigresa – entonces cuando empieza nuestro entrenamiento

Mako – aproximadamente en 8 minutos, tengan esto (les entrega dos trajes de un material de hule) pónganselos debajo de la ropa

Tigresa – muchas gracias mako mori

Mako – por favor digame mako (sonríe)

Tigresa – esta bien mako (sonríe)

Raleigh – bueno cámbiense su prueba empieza en 8 minutos asi que apresúrense el tiempo es valioso (sale de la habitación)

Mako – los esperare aquí afuera (sale de la habitación y se queda afuera)

Po – bueno ahora debo conseguir un pantalón (deja caer su pantalón y se cubre la entrepierna)

Tigresa – (se pone roja como tomate) no. No te preocupes yo puedo prestarte uno de los mios si quieres (de su maleta saca un pantalón negro como los que usa y se lo da a Po)

Po – (poniéndose el traje de hule) muchas gracias tigresa (toma el pantalón y se lo pone)

Tigresa – podrías darte la vuelta o cerrar los ojos voy a ponerme ese traje (toma el traje)

Po – de acuerdo (se voltea y cierra los ojos) listo puedes cambiarte

Tigresa al escuchar eso se comienza a desvestir al estar por completo desnuda se pone el traje de hule y al ponérselo se pone de nuevo su ropa

Tigresa – ya puedes darte la vuelta

Po – (al escuchar eso abre los ojos y se da la vuelta y le dice) estoy un poco…. Nervioso

Tigresa – por que estas nervioso po (confundida)

Po – por entrar en el Jaeger

Tigresa – (se acerca y le da un beso) tranquilo po por eso vine contigo para darte un poco mas de confianza

Po – (le devuelve el beso) gracias tigresa, te amo

Tigresa – yo también te amo po (se iban a volver a besar hasta que escuchan una voz)

Voz de altavoz – pilotos de Gipsy Danger repórtense a primeras pruebas de pilotaje REPITO pilotos de Gipsy Danger repórtense a primeras pruebas de pilotaje

Po – esa es nuestra llamada corazón

Tigresa – de acuerdo es hora cariño

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

QUE OS A PARECIDO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	3. Chapter 3: primer prueba, primer victo

Capitulo 3: primer entrenamiento, primera victoria

Después de haberse vestido los dos nuevos pilotos del Gipsy Danger salieron de la habitación al salir la señorita mako los guio a la cabina del Gipsy de nuevo caminaron por las intalaciones hasta llegar a otro ascensor el cual iba hacia arriba unos 30 pisos mientras iban subiendo la señorita mako les fue dando las instrucciones básicas sobre como pilotear el Jaeger, como usar el comunicador, como encenderlo, como activar el armamento, como usar el HUD, y como se deberán poner los restos del traje, también les dijo del enlace neuronal, según ella el enlace neuronal es un enlace que une los recuerdos de los pilotos y que solo utilizando sus recuerdos podrían activar el jaeger terminando de explicar sintieron como el ascensor comenzaba a detenerse poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo por completo y se abrieron las puertas y se bajaron excepción de la señorita mako que antes de bajar les dijo

Mako – sigan de frente y luego giren hacia la izquierda, después sigan derecho ahí encontraran a unos cuantos ingenieros que les pondrán los trajes de circuitos

Po – muchas gracias señorita mako

Mako – (presiona un botón del ascensor) los vere mas tarde, y les deseo suerte (se cierra la puerta del ascensor y comienza a baja)

Tigresa – bien ahora, estas listo para comenzar (sonríe)

Po – estoy listo, eso creo (sonríe dudosamente y comienza a caminar)

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a una entrada donde habían unos 5 ingenieros

Ingeniero 1 - que bien ya llegaron, muy bien chicos a trabajar

Ingenieros – si señor (comienzan a sacar unas cajas y unas partes de el traje de control)

Ingeniero 1 – bienvenidos pilotos (saluda) están listos para empezar

Po – si, creo que primero tenemos que quitarnos la ropa no

Ingeniero 2 – ya llevan los trajes de hule debajo verdad

Tigresa – si ya los tenemos puestos

Ingeniero 1 – entonces si, ya pueden quitarse la ropa

Po y tigresa – de acuerdo (se quitan la ropa hasta quedar solamente con los trajes de hule) listo

Ingeniero 1 – de acuerdo, es momento de entrar, traigan las armaduras eléctricas

Los ingenieros sacaron unas partes de armaduras color blancas, espalderas, pecheras, hombreras, y el casco

Voz de sistema de Gipsy – información en el casco, gel de dispersión distrubuyendose en el traje de circuitos

Ingeniero 1 –preparados

Tigresa y Po – eso creo (dicen al unisono)

la cabina de control de gipsy era enorme lo suficiente grande como para dos pilotos el ingeniero presiono unos botones para bajar lo que eran los arneses los cuales al bajar el ingeniero ubico a tigresa y a po en cada uno, A Po lo pusieron en el hemisferio izquierdo y a tigresa en el hemisferio derecho, luego con unos taladros ajustaron los trajes a los arneses los pies los sujetaron a otros arneses pero estos eran para mover las piernas (osea para caminar XD) y les colocaron los controles de los brazo y las armas que eran lo mismo terminado de ajustar los arneses los ingenieros salieron de la cabina y la sellaron, al momento de estar sellada la cabina encendio los sistemas de comunicación y el resto de los sitemas

Cabina de control

Tendo - (megáfono) buenas tardes señor y señora ping están preparados

Cabina de Gipsy – Po – si lo estamos tendo

Mariscal – comienze señor choi (llegando a la cabina de control)

Tendo – si señor, aislando capsula, listos para liberar

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) todo listo para liberar

Tendo – listos para desender

Tigresa – lonceent estamos listos para el desenso

Voz de sistemas de Gipsy – liberación de la cabeza en progreso

Se escucha la suspensión idraulica de la cabeza

sistema de Gipsy – liberación completada

En se instante la cabeza cabeza de gipsy se solto sorpresivamente dejando caer a una gran velocidad la cabeza

Po – aquí vamos

Tigresa – sujétate

Después de una corta caída la cabeza aterrizo en el resto del cuerpo de Jaeger la cabeza dio un giro completo asegurando la base de la cabeza al torzo de Jaeger

Tendo – unión confirmada señor (tecleando en el teclado XD)

Mariscal – inicien protocolo, piloto a piloto

Tendo – en proceso

Sistema de Gipsy – secuencia de protocolo, enlace entre pilotos

La cabeza se aseguro por completo y el Gipsy se encendio, su reactor comenzó a rotarse, encendiendo las luces y las articulaciones de Jaeger al momento de estar encendido unas puerta que llevaban al exterior se abrieron dándole a gipsy camino para salir pero debajo de el había un cargado el cual lo comenzó a sacar lentamente de su bahía

Voz de megáfono – lanzamiento de Gipsy Danger , bahía 6

Al salir de la bahía el cargador de gipsy lo llevo hasta el agua hundiéndose asi mismo y poniendo al jaeger en el agua

Po – Gipsy Danger, en línea y activo señor

Mariscal – pilotos prepárense para el enlace neuronal

Tendo – (tecleando) comenzando en quince segundos (tecleando) 14, 13, 12, 11, 10

Mientras la cuenta regresaba po y tigresa iban presionando los botones que la señorita mako les había indicado

Tigresa – estas listo para entrar en mi cabeza amor (voltea a mirar a po)

Po – oye después de ti, las damas primero cariño (voltea a ver a tigresa y luego dan la mirada al frente)

Sistema de Gipsy – secuencia de protocolo, enlace entre pilotos, enlace neuronal INICIADO

En ese momento po y tigresa cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a recordar su pasado prácticamente se metieron en la cabeza del otro en el enlace neuronal, EL enlace Tecnologia Jaeger, basada en los sistemas neuronales de la DARPA que combatían aviones, dos pilotos se fucionan con una maquina gigante atravez de recuerdos entre mas fuerte el vinculo mejor peleas, al momento de abrir los ojos siltieron como si les hubieran dado un electroschock

Tendo – enlace neuronal fuerte y estable

Po – calibrando hemisferio derecho (tigresa levanto el brazo al igual que po) hemisferio izquierdo (po levanto el brazo seguido por tigresa movieron los brazos para atrás y adelante muy rápido luego con sus brazos levantados los ponen a sus costados y mueven los dedos de las manos después de eso unieron su puño izquierdo con la palma derecha)

Gipsy Danger – (al momento de hacer eso el hace lo mismo que ellos al mismo tiempo)

Luego de eso se pusieron rápidamente en posición de firmes

Mariscal – escúchenme bien, este es un ejercicio de campo si hay problemas traten de resolverlos, y si hay problemas mandaremos a STRIKER EUREKA en su apoyo quedo claro

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) claro como el agua señor

Tigresa – (presiona el botón del comunicador) esperando instrucciones Señor (quita el dedo del botón)

Mariscal - este a pesar que es un ejercicio dejaremos que exploren un poco, solo no se alejen a mas de 5000 kilometros de la bahía de acuerdo

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) de acuerdo señor (quita el dedo del botón) oye tigresa

Tigresa – dime po (voltea a ver a po)

Po – que te parece si damos un paseo romantico por el océano pacifico (sonríe)

Tigresa – me parece perfecto po ( toma posición para comenzar a caminar)

Po – (hace lo mismo que ella) aquí vamos (comienza a caminar)

Tigresa – (comienza a caminar al mismo tiempo de po)

Gipsy Danger – (comienza a caminar al mismo tiempo que po y tigresa)

Po – vamos tigresa con mas fuerza (pone mas fuerza al caminar)

Tigresa – (pone mas fuerza al caminar)

Escritor – hay cosas que no puedes enfrentar, los actos de la naturaleza, si ves que se acerca un huracán debes correr, pero cuando estas en un Jaeger…. Mágicamente puedes enfrentar al huracán….. Y GANAR

Nuestros tres héroes pasaron una hora y media en el océano pacifico todo era tranquilo demasiado tranquilo

Tendo – bien parece que gipsy esta perfecto, bueno creo que ire por un…. (no termina de hablar al escuchar una alarma)

Voz de radar – se a detectado un evento en el abismo, kaiju, categoría 3, Nombre clave: cabeza de cuchillo,

Tendo – (se alarma) hay dios mio (comienza a teclar) hay dios, hay dios (se alarma mas) tengo que avisarle a po y a tigresa (toma el comunicador) gipsy, gipsy respondan gipsy

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) tranquilo tendo que ocurre (quita el dedo del botón)

Tendo – están listos para su primera mision

Tigresa – (presiona el botón del comunicador) si lo estamos (quita el dedo del boton)

Tendo – que bueno, porque su primer kaiju acaba de aparecer les estoy mandando los datos (teclea)

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) recibidos (quita el dedo del boton)

Voz de Gipsy – KAIJU, CATEGORIA 3, NOMBRE CLAVE: CABEZA DE CUCHILLO

Tigresa – (presiona el botón del comunicador) donde esta exactamente (espera la respuesta

Tendo – el kaiju esta a 10 kilometros de su posición (viendo el HUD)

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) entendido, esta ahí el mariscal (espera la respuesta)

Mariscal – aquí estoy señor po, que necesita

Po – necesitaremos un poco de ayuda

Mariscal – entendido, mandaremos a STRIKER a ayudarlos

Tigresa – gracias señor, intentaremos hacernos cargo hasta que lleguen a apoyarnos (quita el dedo del botón)

Mariscal – llamen a STRIKER díganles que se preparen para apoyar a Gipsy Danger

Tendo – si señor (toma el megáfono)

Megáfono de la bahía de STRIKER EUREKA – ATENCION PILOTOS DE STRIKER PREPARENSE PARA SER DESPLEGADOS REPITO ATENCION STRIKER PREPARENSE PARA SE DESPLEGADOS

Song - (entrando a la cabina del striker) que bien, preparate chuck vamos por la decima victoria de STRIKER

Chuck H – si que si la decima victoria (entrando detrás de song) con ella haremos un nuevo record

Mientras song y chuck se preparaban po y tigresa se mantenían en posición de ataque esperando el primer movimiento del kaiju

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) tendo donde esta, no lo vemos en el HUD (espera la respuesta)

Tendo – según esto el kaiju esta enfrente de uds esta a un kilometro estén preparados

Po – (quita el dedo del botón) estas lista tigresa

Tigresa – (voltea a ver a po) lista

Po – entonces vamos haya (se pone en posición de boxeo)

Tigresa – (se pone en posición de boxeo igual que po)

Gipsy Danger – (se pone en posición de boxeo al mismo tiempo que po y tigresa)

Tendo – se quedo quieto en su posición actual esta a 10 metros de uds, estén alerta

Luego de 10 segundo el kaiju salió a la superficie dando a conocer como era, tenia una especie de cuchillo en el frente de su cara

Kaiju – (ruge como rugen los Kaijus) (después de rugir fija la mirada en Gipsy Danger)

Tigresa – con que asi son los kaijus si que son feos

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) tendo nos acaba de rugir que debemos hacer (espera la respuesta)

Tendo - al lado del botón del comunicador hay un botón que asustara un poco al kaiju usalo

Po – entendido (quita el dedo del botón) es este de aquí (presiona el botón de al lado)

Gipsy Danger – (se oye su bocina)

Po – vaya si que es impresionante este robot (vuelve a presionar el botón)

Gipsy Danger – (vuelve a sonar su bocina)

Tigresa – po deja de jugar y concentrate un poco (seguía en posición de boxeo)

Po – oh si cierto (se pone en posición de boxeo)

Ni muy lento , ni muy perezoso el kaiju al escuchar la bocina de Jaeger lo tomo como un reto y se abalanzo encima del Jaeger

Po – espera tigresa aun no (no cambia su posición) espera, espera

El kaiju estaba cerca tanto que en cualquier momento daría el primer golpe

Po – AHORA (lanza un gancho derecho)

Tigresa – (lanza un gancho derecho al mismo tiempo que po)

Gipsy Danger – (lanza un gancho derecho al mismo tiempo que po y tigresa y este conecta con el kaiju)

El kaiju solo se movio un poco pero eso no era todo de parte del Gipsy

Po – (lanza un gancho izquierdo)

Tigresa – (lanza un gancho izquierdo al mismo tiempo que po)

Gispy Danger – (lanza un gancho izquierdo al mismo tiempo que po y tigresa y impacta al kaiju)

El kaiju se volvió a mover y esta vez se quedo unos cuantos minutos ahí

Po – ahora tigresa, hagamos el martillo doble

Tigresa – como se hace eso

Po – (une los puños) asi (levanta los puños poniéndolos arriba de su cabeza)

Tigresa – (hace lo mismo con sus puños y los pone encima de su cabeza)

Gipsy Danger – (hace lo mismo que po y tigresa y pone sus puños arriba de su cabeza y antes de bajarlos para golpear al kaiju sono su bocina, bajo rápidamente sus brazo e impacto al kaiju)

El kaiju solo se hundió un poco en el agua soltando parte de su sangre al momento de salir del agua vuelve a atacar atrapando el brazo izquierdo de jaeger en una fuerte mordida haciendo retroceder un poco a Gipsy pero po y tigresa arrmetieron de inmediato y lo empujaron

Po – (con el brazo en su pecho) yo lo detengo tu activa el cañon de plasma

Tigresa – entendido (levanta su brazo a la altura de su hombro para hacerlo atrás y adelante mientras lo baja activando, asi el cañon de plasma)

Gipsy Danger – (activa el cañon de plasma y comienza a cargarse)

Po – que esperas tigresa dispara (con el brazo en el pecho)

Tigresa – espera debemos cargarlo por completo

Sistemas de Gipsy – cañon de plasma cargado al 90%

Tigresa – un poco mas po aguanta (cargando el cañon)

Po – aaah, apresúrate (sintiendo el dolor de la mordida)

Sistemas de Gipsy – cañon de plasma cargado

Tigresa – AHORA (hace su mano hacia atrás haciendo que se dispare el arma)

Gipsy Danger – (se dispara el cañon de plasma dándole al kaiju)

El kaiju al resivir el disparo cae desfallecido en el agua

Tigresa – um ah (suspira y mueve su mano desactivando el cañon de plasma)

Tendo – cañon de plasma disparado al 5000 kilometros de la costa

Mariscal – que sucedió gipsy lo mataron

Po – (pone la mano en el botón del comunicador) eso creo señor, pero solo por si las dudas (volte a ver a tigresa) que te parece si revisamos si hay pulso

Tigresa – esta bien (iba a activar el cañon de plasma pero es detenida por po)

Po – podrías dejarme disparar a mi por favor (suplicando)

Tigresa – (sonríe) esta bien disparale tu

Po – gracias (su brazo a la altura de su hombro para hacerlo atrás y adelante mientras lo baja activando, asi el cañon de plasma)

Sistemas de Gipsy – cañon de plasma activado

Po no espero a que se cargara y comenzó a disparar el arma repetidas veces

Gipsy Danger – (disparo el cañon de plasma repetidas veces al igual que po, luego de meterle 20 disparos al cuerpo del kaiju se detiene)

Po – (mueve su mano desactivando el cañon de plasma) ahora ya no tiene pulso

Song – resitan Gipsy estamos llegando

Striker Eureka – (estaba corriendo en dirección al gipsy danger)

Po – (voltea para mirar a striker)

Tigresa – (voltea para mirar a striker al mismo tiempo que po)

Gipsy Danger – (voltea para mirar a striker al mismo tiempo que po y tigresa)

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) llegan un poco tarde chicos, tigresa y yo ya lo tenemos todo bajo control oh no tigresa

Tigresa –haci es lo tenemos bajo control (voltea a ver a po y le sonríe) (presiona el botón del comunicador) lonceent, nuestro primer dia aquí y nuestra primera victoria (quita el dedo del botón)

Mariscal – solo puedo decirles que…. Estoy orgulloso (sonríe) vuelvan a la base tenemos que reparar al gipsy

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) si señor (quita el dedo del botón) muy bien tigresa, es hora de volver a la base (se pone en posición para empezar a caminar)

Tigresa – (hace lo mismo y se pone en posición para caminar)

Po – (comenzó a caminar con dirección a la base)

Tigresa – (comienza a caminar al mismo tiempo que po)

Gipsy Danger – (comienza a caminar al mismo tiempo que po y tigresa)

Chuck - genial perdimos la decima victoria song, que haremos ahora (exaltado)

Song – calmate chuck es su primer dia y para serte sincera lo hicieron bien

Chuck – pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, no dejare que alguien mas haga mi trabajo (comienza a caminar en dirección al Gipsy Danger)

Song – (solo se movia en reflejos involuntarios) detente chuck, no solo es Gipsy Danger también, están crimson, cherno, y el zapata, que haras destruirlos a ellos también

Chuck – (se detiene) no, porque te importa tanto

Song – porque en ese jaeger esta el hombre que amo

Chuck – dejame adivinar, es ese Po del que tanto me hablabas

Song – si de ese mismo

Chuck – entonces vamos a saludar (vuelve a caminar un poco mas tranquilo)

Song – (comienza caminar al mismo tiempo que chuck)

Striker Eureka – (camina al mismo tiempo que chuck y song)

Tigresa y po al ver que striker se acercaba a ellos se detuvieron a esperar que quería hacer striker al estar lo demasiado cerca de gipsy danger se detiene enfrente de el

Chuck – (presiona el botón del comunicador) con que ustedes dos son los nuevos pilotos de Gipsy Danger (espera la respuesta)

Po – (presiona el botón del comunicador) si somos nosotros

Chuck – un gusto mi nombre es (es interrumpido)

Po – eres chuck Hensen, tu padre es HERCULES HENSEN eres piloto del Striker Eureka, junto con song, tu Jaeger es el primero y ultimo de los modelos 5, y tienes 9 victorias consecutivas, me falto algo

Chuck – (sorprendido) no nada, song quien dejo que leyera mi expediente

Song – chuck el mariscal pentescot, le dijo todo de striker y de ti

Chuck – con razón sabe tanto sobre mi y nuestro jaeger

Song – si pero como sabe de nuestras 9 vitorias

Po – dijiste que perdieron la decima vitoria, asi que deduci que debían tener nueve victorias, escuchen se que están molestos por haberles robado su decima victoria, pero creo que podemos llevarnos bien no crees (levanta el brazo en señal de saludo)

Gipsy Danger – (levanta el brazo al mismo tiempo que po, en señal de saludo)

Chuck – (pensando: uno solo es fuerte pero juntos somos poderosos) claro que si Po (levanta la mano para estrecharla)

Striker Eureka – (levanta el brazo para estrechar las manos con Gipsy)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Que ira a pasar ahora

Lo sabran en el próximo capitulo de TITANES DEL KUNG FU y como siempre les digo

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


	4. Chapter 4: los jaegers en combate parte1

HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION AQUÍ ROCK ROJA CON LA ENTREGA NUMERO CUATRO DE TITANES DEL KUNG FU PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO QUIERO COMUNICARLES QUE ACTUALIZARE EL FIC CADA MARTES Y COMO EH VENIDO HACIENDO MANDO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A LEONARD KENWAY, PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU Y A PANDA-OJITOS-AZULES UDS AL IGUAL QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS HACEN POSIBLE CADA CAPITULO DE ESTA PLASMATICA HISTORIA (ENTENDIERON PLASMATICA LOS QUE LE ENTENDIERON QUE BIEN Y LOS QUE PUES QUE MAL) ESO LO DIJO UNA VEZ MI AMIGO PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU SOLO QUE DIFERENTE BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAP.

Nota/ ninguno de los personajes de PACIFIC RIM y KUNG FU PANDA no me pertenecen solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 4: los jaegers en combate (parte 1)

Tras haber tenido su primera victoria, y volverse amigo del piloto de Striker Eureka nuestros 2 nuevos pilotos y héroes regresan al shatterdome con orgullo y felices por su primera victoria, mientras iban regresando iban conversando sobre sus experiencias como peleadores y como pilotos.

Chuck H – y dime po como fue que fuiste elegido Guerrero Dragon (conversando mientras hace caminar a Striker)

Po – a eso es fácil, fui elegido gracias a una silla con unos cuantos fuegos artificiales (conversando mientras hace caminar a Gipsy)

Chuck H – como esta eso (confundido)

Po – antes yo no era un maestro de kung fu, era fan de los cinco furiosos iban a elegir al guerrero dragon, algo que yo no quería perderme hice varios intentos de entrar a ver quien seria en uno de esos intentos, tome una silla, unos cuantos fuegos artificiales los ate en todas las partes de la silla y los encendí con la esperanza de salir volando por los aires (relatando la historia)

Chuck H – y que fue lo que paso (interesado)

Po – al principio no paso nada pero después de unos 20 o 30 segundos Sali volando, a llegar a unos 20 metros del suelo la silla se desintegro y me dejo caer a una gran velocidad, y si tigresa no se hubiera movido unos pasos atrás, la hubiera dejado como tigre aplastado (bromeando)

Song – (caminando al mismo tiempo que chuck) eso hubiera estado bien

Tigresa – hubiera sido mejor si tu y ese grupo de perras no hubieran ido al valle de la paz a robar el cáliz del dragón (iniciando una pelea)

Song – escuchame bien gata, si mal no me equivoco tu fuiste demasiado maldita y te aprovechaste de la amabilidad de po, lo insultaste, y casi lo golpeas por algo que fue culpa del maestro mantis (iniciando la pelea)

Tigresa – y tu como sabes eso (para en seco haciendo que pare Gipsy Danger)

Gipsy Danger – (para en seco igual que tigresa)

Song – lo se, porque po me lo dijo, el mismo dia que el y yo tuvimos una cita (para en seco haciendo que pare Striker)

Striker Eureka – (para en seco al mismo tiempo que song)

Tigresa – que tuvieron una que (voltea a ver a po con una cara de hiciste que)

Po – técnicamente no fue del todo una cita (tratando de defenderse)

Song – y técnicamente si lo fue, sino por que razón me llevaste a comer con tu padre (poniéndose enfrente de gipsy)

Tigresa – tal vez por querer que lo dejaras en paz (poniéndose enfrente de striker)

Po – no es eso sino que song me pidió que le mostrara el valle y yo muy generoso fui y se lo mostre, y si pasamos a comer con mi padre fue porque me dijiste que tenias hambre (defendiéndose) chuck ayudame un poquito no

Chuck H – song tranquilízate un poco quieres (tratando de calmarla)

Song – no me tranquilizare, este dia un tigre desaparecerá del mundo (poniéndose en posición de ataque)

Striker Eureka – (se pone en posición de ataque)

Tigresa – y hoy una leopardo morirá (poniéndose en posición de combate)

Gipsy Danger – (poniéndose en posición de combate)

MIENTRAS EN LA CABINA DE CONTROL DEL SHATTERDOME

Tendo – señor tenemos problemas, al parecer la señorita song y la señorita tigresa están peleando de nuevo

Mariscal – y creo que no se detendrán esta vez verdad (serio y en posición de firmes)

Raleigh – si esto sigue asi yo creo que no señor (al lado del mariscal y con los brazos cruzados)

Tendo – esperando ordenes señor (viendo el HUD)

Mariscal – llamen a CHERNO, TYPHOON, Y AL ZAPATA díganles que vayan a detener a esas dos antes de que se cometa una catástrofe

Tendo – si señor (tomando el megáfono de todas las bahías) llamando a todos los JAEGERS se les solicita apoyo a Gipsy y a Striker REPITO se solicita apoyo de todos los Jaegers hacia Gipsy y a Striker

Los pilotos al escuchar el llamado de tendo se pusieron de prisa los trajes y las armaduras para luego ir corriendo hasta las cabinas de los Jaegers las cuales son las cabezas, tardaron 15 minutos en salir de las bahías y dirigirse hacia Gipsy Y Striker, el primero en salir fue el ZAPATA seguido por CHERNO Y por ultimo TYPHOON caminaron un poco por el pacifico hasta dar con un Gipsy Danger medio madreado y a un Striker Eureka con el visor roto y unos cuantos rasguños corrieron lo mas fuerte y rápido que pudieron para después estar a unos metros de los dos Jaegers interponerse entre ellos para hacer que dejen de pelear.

Alberto – (piloto del ZAPATA) nos habremos perdido de mucho (acento mexicano)

Max – (segundo piloto del ZAPATA) espero que no por que eh estado practicando mis rodillazos (acento mexicano y bromeando)

Sasha K – (acento ruso) aorra no estamos para tus estúpidas brrromas MAX

Max – hay pues perdón por tratar de alivianar las cosas, vaya que carácter tienen algunos (burlándose)

Primer piloto de TYPHOON – (acento chino) ella tiene razón max ahora no estamos para bromas

Tigresa y song – (desde sus cabinas) quieren cerrar el puto hocico de una vez

Alberto – chale song desde que llego tigresa has cambiado antes eras bien chebere (jugando con ella)

Aleksis K – (acento ruso) genial otrrro idiota con sus estúpidas brrromas

Alberto – que genio eh (burlándose)

Sasha K – mejorrr cállate alberrto, no ven que tenemos que separar a estas dos (enojándose)

Alberto – no uses ese tono conmigo mujer (enojándose)

Aleksis K – con mi herrrmana no te metas (defendiéndola)

Max – yo por el mendigo gringo estúpido (enojándose)

MIENTRAS EN LA CABINA DEL SHATTERDOME

Mariscal – los mandamos a detenerlos o para pelear entre ellos

Tendo – no lo se mariscal yo creo que….. (interrumpido por otra alarma)

Voz de radar – ATENCION SE A DETECTADO UN EVENTO QUINTOPLE EN EL ABISMO, CINCO KAIJUS, CATEGORIA 3, NOMBRES CLAVE: CUERPO DE CANGREJO, PANZA DE TRUENO, JIRASHI,CABEZA DE SIERRA, Y ZARPAS DE DIAMANTE.

Mariscal – como puede ser esto posible, si apenas reiniciamos el reloj de guerra hace 3 horas (sorprendido y asustado)

Reloj de guerra – 00:03:28:16

Tendo – tenemos que alertarlos a todos

Mariscal – yo les aviso (toma el megáfono para alertarlos) será mejor que se tapen los oídos

Todos en la cabina desconocieron la razón de la cual el mariscal les pidiera eso pero sin decir o preguntarle algo se cubrieron los oídos incluyendo a Mako y a RALEIGH

Mariscal – (aclara su garganta y comienza a hablar) HABER UDS BOLA DE PENDEJOS O DEJAN DE PELEAR O TENDRE QUE LLEVARLOS A TODOS A TIERRA ENTENDIERON (o a gritar)

Todos en los jaegers se quedaron con una cara de miedo no por el grito sino que ya sabían a que se refería el mariscal con los llevare a todos a tierra

Mariscal – ahora que dejaron de pelearse entre uds, tiene un combate mas

Todos – QUE? TAN PRONTO (CONFUNDIDOS)

Tendo – les mandare la información de los Kaijus (tecleando)

Todos en sus cabinas recibieron la información de los kaijus, y al mismo tiempo se sorprendieron

Max – un quintople evento nunca habíamos visto un evento de cinco kaijus (sorprendido)

Alberto – tendo alguna idea de donde puedan estar (esperando respuesta)

Tendo – los radares indican que están a 100 metros de uds

Al escuchar eso todos incluyendo a striker y a Gipsy se pusieron de espaldas unos con otros para protegerse mejor cherno de espaldas con zapata, gipsy de espaldas con striker, y typhoon de espaldas con su brazo extra esperando mas información sobre la posición de los Kaijus.

Po – donde están tendo (angustiado)

Tendo – no lo se no los detecto en el radar

Después de una fracción de segundo los kaijus salieron a superficie para darse a conocer y destruir a los jaeger, cabeza de sierra tenia picos en la punta de la nariz haciéndola parecer una sierra, cuerpo de cangrejo era un cangrejo enorme pero con un aspecto mas de kaiju, panza de trueno era gordo y muy enorme y en su panza salian como que descargas de rayos, jirashi era como cabeza de cuchillo solo que no tenia el cuchillo en la cara este lo tenia en la cola, y zarpas de diamante las garras de sus zarpas eran demasiado brillantes y de color diamante azul, cinco jaegers, cinco Kaijus , la batalla estaba nivelada en cuanto a numero pero la fuerza era distinta, los Kaijus se formaron al lado del otro, al igual que los jaegers al ver el movimiento de los kaijus los pilotos se formaron de la misma manera.

Alberto – (sonríe maliciosamente) creo que este dia se librara una gran batalla

Max – que mal que no traje mi cámara hubiera tomado fotos de los cuerpos masacrados (bromeando)

Primer piloto de TYPHOON – (hablando en chino) FORMACION THUNDERCLOUD (al dar la orden el y los otros dos pilotos hicieron la formación thundercloud)

Crymson Typhoon – (hace la formación thundercloud y los tres brazos los levanta sacando de ellos unas cuantas navajas)

Sasha K – (hablando en ruso) démosles una lección a estos bastardos

Cherno Alpha – (cierra los puños y los choca dos veces mientras suena su bocina)

Alberto – estas listo

Max – mi segundo nombre es listo (comienza a dar saltos con los puños cubriendo la cara)

Zapata – (da saltitos al igual que max y cubriéndose la cara)

Po – vamos por la segunda victoria tigresa (poniéndose en posición de combate)

Tigresa – (se pone en posición de combate)

Gipsy Danger – (se pone en posición de combate mientras suena su bocina)

Song – parece que si tendremos la decima victoria el dia de hoy chuck (poniéndose en posición de boxeo)

Chuck H – aplastemos sus alenijenos traseros (poniéndose en posición de boxeo)

Striker Eureka – (se pone en posición de boxeo)

Los kaijus al ver la reacción de los jaegers solo decidieron rugir y esperar a una agresión de parte de los jaeger

Alberto – nosotros daremos el primer golpe (iba a caminar hasta que max lo detiene)

Max – antes de pelear quiero poner un poco de música para inspirarnos te parece

Alberto – de acuerdo pero que sea una canción buena (bromeando)

Max – (presiona unos botones hasta que suena la canción) listo

(ahora suena PACIFIC RIM SOUNDTRACK)

Alberto – esta si que esta mejor que buena (comienza a caminar y luego empieza a correr) a darles con todo

Max – pendejo el que se raje (corre al mismo tiempo que Alberto)

Zapata – (corre a toda velocidad y ataca a un kaiju el cual era cuerpo de cangrejo)

Todos excepto alberto y max – al ataque (desde sus cabinas)

Los jaegers avanzaron hacia los kaijus y comenzaron la batalla del siglo gipsy danger contra zarpas de diamante, striker contra panza de trueno, typhoon contra jirashi, y cherno contra cabeza de sierra, una batalla que duraría mucho tiempo, zapata le daba con todo lo que tenia a cuerpo de cangrejo

Alberto – rodillazo (da un rodillazo)

Max – (da un rodillazo al mismo tiempo que Alberto)

Zapata – (da un rodillazo impactando al kaiju, seguido de un ganzo izquierdo, un gancho derecho, y un oper cout, para después darle con un martillo doble)

Kaiju C.D.C – (después de resivir el martillo doble arremetió de inmediato con un choque de cabezas, un golpe con su tenaza derecha, y trata de mordelo)

Alberto y Max – (al ver el intento de morderlos se mueven de lugar) OLE

Zapata – se mueve de lugar al mismo tiempo que Alberto y Max

Mientras ellos tenían su pelea cherno no se la estaba pasando tan mal le dieron un codazo en la cabeza seguido por un puñetazo y luego un golpe con la suspensión hidráulica, dándole un martillazo derecho, y un martillazo izquierdo, para luego darle un martillazo doble.

Sasha K – (hablando en ruso) fuerino, trajino, (dándole de golpes)

Mientras tanto crimsoon estaba llenando de arañazos a jirashi moviendo los brazos como un par de katanas (nota: katanas son las armas usadas por los samuráis y por los ninjas en china)

Kaiju J – (enfurecido por estar perdiendo la pelea detuvo los brazos de crymsoon pero eso no lo pudo parar ya que crymsoon uso sus propulsores en la espalda llevándolo hasta arriba de la cabeza de jirashi para después dar vuelta al torso caer al suelo y mandarlo a volar lejos)

Kaiju Z.D.D – (daba garrasos a lo puro loco de todos los zarpasos que le metió a gipsy solo logro conectarle 5 dejandole marcas demasiado profundas en el casco frontal)

Po – (activando el cañon de plasma izquierdo) ahora si ya te jodiste cabron

Gipsy Danger – activa el cañon de plasma izquierdo y comienza a cargarlo

Sistemas de gipsy – cañon de plasma Activado

Tigresa – activando espada (activa la espada derecha)

Gipsy Danger – activa la espada del lado derecho

Sistemas de Gipsy – espada activada

No perdieron tiempo y le dispararon al kaiju dándole 10 tiros al cuerpo mientras que con la espada le cortan un brazo seguido de una parte de el lomo del kaiju, Striker Eureka le estaba dando con todo lo que tenia a panza de trueno, y el nombre lo decía todo, el kaiju se levanto y le dio un panzazo a Striker mandándolo lejos de su posición y la trayectoria que llevaba iba hacia el zapata

Song – chicos cuidado (dice mientras caian)

Max – cuidado por que song (voltea la vista y mira a striker caerle encima) mierda

Y en una milecima de segundo striker cayo encima del zapata hinundando a los en el océano pacifico , no perdieron tiempo y se levantaron para seguir peleando

Chuck H – (se levanta seguido por song) activando misiles (levanta sus brazos un momento y luego lleva sus codoz por detrás de la espalda activando asi los misiles)

Striker Eureka – hace lo mismo que chuck y song y se abren las compuertas para dejar disparar los misiles, eran seis los que disparo dándole a panza de trueno, el cual al recibir el impacto de los misiles ruge con un tono de moriré y cae al océano desfallecido y muerto

Song – la decima victoria de striker Eureka

Alberto – (dando rodizallos y ganchos) eso no es nada song nosotros llevamos 12 victorias (activa la espada)

Zapata – activa la espada, para luego sujetar al kaiju por el cuello para luego cortárselo y dejar volar su cabeza

Max – y con esta son 13 victorias ES UN NUEVO RECORD (orgulloso de el y Alberto)

Po – para uds es fácil nosotros apenas llegamos hoy (metiendo golpes) y no es tan fácil mmaaah (mete un rodillazo)

Alberto – no grites parece que te dio un orgasmo jaja (bromeando) Gipsy cuidado

CONTINUARA

PERDON QUE LOS DEJE HASTA AQUÍ PERO NO ME A DADO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR CON ESO DEL TRABAJO Y LA ESCUELA PUES SE ME HACE DIFICIL Y BUENO COMO SIEMPRE DIGO

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES


End file.
